Meeting of the Hetalia Creatures
by Romeo De Bordeaux
Summary: Nations don't get all the fun! The Hetalia creatures think of having their own meeting as well. Includes Flying mint bunny, Gilbird, Mr. Puffin, Pierre, Troll, Hanatamago, Pochi, Tony, Greece's cats and other hetalia creatures.
1. Canadian World Record

I DON'T OWN HETALIA! or THE LEANING TOWER OF PISA or THE WORLD RECORD!

Includes:

Flying mint bunny - England

Hanatamago - Finland/Sweden

Gilbird - Prussia

Troll - Norway

Kumajiro - Canada

Pochi - Japan

Pierre - France

Tony - America

Mr. Puffin - Iceland

Cat - Greece

* * *

All the nations have to put their pets/friends that aren't personifications of a country in a day care center when they go to a meeting...

They introduced themselves

"I'm Flying mint bunny!" it said flying in circles

"I'm Hanatamago! Just call me Hana!"

"I'm Gilbird kesese!"

"just like your owner, I'm Troll nice to meet you!"

"anyone have food? By the way I'm Kumajiro"

"Pochi! From Japan!"

"I'm an alien, America's friend"

"peep peep peep peep! hello mademoiselle I'm Pierre!"

"your french!? I'm Mr. Puffin"

"meow" "meow" "meow"

All the pets/friends looked at the cats playing with a yarn ball then agreed that the cats were from Greece, there was so many! Like 36 or 40? Mr. Puffin flew up to the top of the lightstand "we will now start the meeting! The pet-" he looked at Tony and Troll "-friend meeting!"

"wait! Why are you in charge!?" Flying mint bunny said landing on the ground

The puffin looked around then spoke in his mafioso voice "because I am!" Flying mint bunny hid behind Troll.

"okay? What are we going to discuss?" Kumajiro asked "is it food? I'm hungry"

Mr. Puffin eyed Pierre expecting him to do that annoying 'peep' thing nonstop.

Pierre saw this then knew what to do "peep peep peep peep peep peep peep yes, food? I can make better food that England even though I'm a beautiful bird. Peep!"

Flying mint bunny came out from Troll "how dare you!? Talk about England like that!?" the magical bunny yelled defending its' owner.

"but it's true..." "what!" Pierre and Flying Mint Bunny started to argue, just like England and France.

Hana was just talking to Pochi like most calm animals.

Almost all the country 'companions' were talking, causing chaos or flying around. This ticked off Mr. Puffin "everyone! Stop!" They stopped instantly, the birds and anything that could fly stopped resulting in them hitting the carpet floor. "Good...Now lets sit down in our seats."

In a split second all the 'companions' sat in their respective place, they were sitting up like humans in this case.

"We are going to discuss anything that comes to mind, but we have to speak one by one"

"Hey, do we have food?"

"food it is, I pick fish" the puffin said confidently.

"tuna tuna tuna tuna!" all of Greece's cats yelled, then turned it into a melody "tuna~ tuna~ tuna~ tuna~"

"a burger and soda"

"butter?"

Everyone yelled out their opinions turning the conversation into a racket.

"is there beer? kesese!" obviously Gilbird said, following after his master, Prussia.

"why would a messenger bird like you drink beer?" Troll said

"that's easy, Prussia and I drink it all the time! kese-"

"what!?" almost all the 'companions' screeched, shouted or screamed.

"Mein gott...I SAID, PRUSSIA AND I DRINK BEER ALL THE TIME!" Gilbird repeated thinking none of them heard.

"okay... Lets change the subject" suggested Pochi

All the 'companions' thought looking around the room, having no idea what else to think about.

"we should cause chaos! It's not like those humans would blame us, naïve, animals or friends." Tony said breaking some random vase with nothing in it.

Some agreed yelling a simple yes. The goodie-goodie animals/friends which were Flying mint bunny, Pochi and Hanatamago just talked still able to keep their sanity over all the yelling and smashing the others did. There was cotton, shards and practically a mess everywhere, except the circle the good 'companions' were.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Everyone in the room looked at the door, there stood the personifications already out of the meeting.

America smiled "well, we can't get angry at them"

"why the bloody not!?" England yelled, smacking America on the back of the head.

"They follow after us" America faced the directions of the animals/friends "weren't you?"

The companions cheered something that sounded like a 'yes.'

Mr. Puffin flew up "meeting!"

Iceland looked at his pet with a confused expression. The hetalia creatures started to talk in a small circle formation. All were nodding "so it's settled."

**The next**** week~**

"hello!" they all yelled entering the day care center. Some were chatting with each other, the others just laughed or stayed quiet.

"time to start the meeting? But I'm hungry I-" Kumajiro complained, but was interrupted by Flying mint bunny that dropped a container of maple syrup and pancakes "you're welcome!"

"okay, we have to talk about a personification"

"Canada is well...invisible to me, actually many people, I forget his name sometimes."

"we need to make Canada more visible to other people then"

"I suggest giving him a burger and soda, so at least America knows his own brother is there."

"hmm, not only America, France, non? They are like family, in history terms, peep"

"it's odd Norway doesn't even speak, but people know he's there"

"HE NEEDS TO SHOUT! YELL! SMACK SOME ONE! MAKE PEOPLE KNOW THE SYMBOL OF THE MAPLE! oh, could I get a pancake?" Gilbird squeaked.

Kumajiro gave him half a pancake in which Gilbird ate taking a long time because all he could do was tear parts off making it a crumb small.

"he could have a cat~" Greece's cats said with a request "with tuna~" Oddly they sang a melody once more with only one word 'tuna~' they conveniently named 'the tuna song' a very good title, if they sang anything else other than only one word.

"Canada could break a world record"

"that sounds okay, anyone disagree?"

~silence~

"okay! Time to make the world record!"

"of what exactly?"

"the largest amount of pancakes we could stack"

"WHA!"

.

**In Canada~ **

"we are ready" a world record judge said waving his hand in the air

"okay..."

They started stacking occasionally adding maple syrup to make it sticky. Each creature that could fly piled it on top while the ones that couldn't fly handed them pancakes or created more.

2 feet

3 feet

4 feet

7 feet

10 feet

18 feet

20 feet

30 feet

40 feet

50 feet

100 feet

They eventually made it like the_ Leaning Tower of Pisa_ in Italy. It took them about 3 days without sleep, but it was worth it! They had their picture in the World record book with the words:

Canada wins world record of animals stacking pancakes to make the replica of the

_Leaning Tower of Pisa _in Italy.

They didn't expect it to look like the tower in Italy. It just looked like it was leaning because Gilbird misplaced one pancake. The exhausted hetalia creatures went back to the day care and fell asleep in their spots.

"that was the longest meeting, ever! I think I'll buy a burger"

"3 bloody long days discussing nothing but politics!"

"big brother" "no no no!"

"Pochi? I wonder if they are alright."

"I love my cats..."

"Pierre could cook better than you!" "whatever frog!"

"wife?" "I'm not your WIFE!"

"kesesese"

"hello...?"

They openned the door quietly, peeking inside.

Their pets soundly asleep some even snoring quietly...

America's phone received an alert or e-mail "cool, Let's see someone just broke a world record."

Everyone looked at his screen with shocked expressions...There was a picture of a stack of pancakes with all their friends/pets surrounding it.

'I see why they're tired'

"congratulations Canada!" the other nations said giving Canada 'way-to-go' phrases.

Canada looked through the window that showed the hetalia creatures 'thank you'

* * *

**A/N: **I like all the hetalia creatures! I even have a bracelet with flying mint bunny in it! Review becuase your **Gilbird **awesome! I don't know if stacking pancakes to look like the leaning tower of Pisa is a world record...


	2. Guessing the World Meeting

So I thought that this may be a good idea to update this once in a while. I know I put in one-shot in the summary, but I'll fix that. So I guess this will become a series. By the way there are guest creatures:

Dolphin - Seychelles

Panda - China

Koala - Australia

Bull - Spain

* * *

Once again it was the day to go back to that day care center, while the nations are a the world meetings, actually the hetalia creatures always wondered what they really do, was it that important to, as they called it, 'ditch' them there?

**Gilbird's P.O.V.**

I, the awesome Gilbird was squirming in the hands of Gilbert's palms "hey! Gilbird! Stop this! I promise I'll give you some awesome beer after the meeting, okay? Kesese!" he laughed, after hearing too much of his laugh it started to sound like a dying snake. The reason why I was squirming was because I left my messenger bag at home. I like carrying that bag. It made me feel like that God from Greece, Hermes? Yeah! I read about him, it turns out he is really fast! So I use my messenger bag to fly around really fast. I was able to say "zhesh ant zthe zhag!" Well, at least I don't sound like those weird parrots, people may say they have talent, but to us birds that is just plain creepy. Once I saw day care doors I pecked his hand, but he didn't let go.

He opened the door quickly. He went inside as well, he dug into his pocket "since I was holding you I couldn't take this out of my packet" he held up my messenger bag, wow he actually brung it. I never said this before, but I am so stupid! I should have just slept on his head the whole time! Well, the past is the past! I flew to his cheek then rubbed against it. "zank zoo" I was supposed to say 'thank you' but whatever. He laughed then waved good-bye.

There was a tank filled with water about five feet away. I fly to the top, there was a dolphin in it! Cool, I never saw a dolphin before! In our creature language we were able to communicate "hello!" it said coming out the water quickly, making some of the water in the tank spill to the floor. I rest at the rim of the tank "well, hello are you a guy?" I was really confused since, again, I never seen a dolphin before and if I did they would all seem the same anyway. The made a depressed face "I'm a guy... Well, I don't really have a name people mostly call me Pin or Fin either way works, my owner is Seychelles a really small island! Most of the time it isn't on the map." I smiled sheepishly "did you ever hear or know about a place called Prussia?" Please know, please know! Pin shook his head for a no, great how will people know about how awesome Gilbert and I are if they don't even know about the awesome Prussia?

I sensed something looking at me, I slowly turned around to see a demented koala with threatening sharp claws eating bamboo, it was sitting on a tree, just staring, creepy. I made a smile, which seemed impossible with a beak "hi! Who is your owner? Mine is Gilbert, Prussia! What's your name? Mine's the awesome Gilbird!" I asked him really quick. It stopped having that demented look then answered "well, to begin with my owner is Australia and my name is Koa, short for of course koala." I nodded really fast, it made me look like I was having a seizure. I guess they were new, so that's why they came this early. It was like half an hour before the other creatures would come over.

China also named Yao Wang came in mumbling "stupid other countries telling me that I have to put panda in this day care center" he said in his Chinese accent. He held the panda in both hands having that 'I'm really sorry' look. He placed the panda down then glanced back with puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip quivering. He left, walking back to the conference room.

I flew over to the new comer "my owner is Gilbert, Prussia! What's your name? Mine's the awesome Gilbird!" I asked the same exact question, but without the 'who's your owner' because I already knew his owner is China. He was hesitant at first, but was able to speak up "hello to you too, my name is just plain Panda." We started to socialize until the rest of the other creatures arrived. Then all of us started to socialize, making it sound like one of those party gatherings filled with sophisticated people. I flew to the top trying to get everyone's attention. In the group I was about to find Pierre my buddy since, Gilbert and Francis, France are friends, I pulled him to the top and told him to make that annoying chirping thing. "Chirp chirp chrip chrip" he said it over and over again until I told him to stop.

I brought up another topic "so, guys, What do you peeps think the countries do during the world meetings?" Flying mint bunny flew around, as usual, then spoke in the high pitched voice "well, England would be respectful and nice to the other countries!" I looked left and right "to be organized I will I tell when it's your turn okay? So." I looked around, "Puffin your turn for your opinion!" He spoke up with the mafioso voice of his "Iceland would be a total idiot, I end my turn."

I put a wing to the end of my head, or what humans would call, chin then nodded slowly "Hanatamago! Your up next!" Hana looked up "Finland and Sweden would be keeping the mood soothing and easy going." it said confidently. "Troll!" He appeared from the green fog of smoke "Norway, would be telling Iceland to call him big brother." I was getting confusing from which I didn't pick yet "um... Could everyone that I picked go make a group to the left? NOW!" They immediately made a group. "well, then Pierre?" He was still next to me "I think France would be cooking his amazing food and insulting England about how horrible his food is! Non?"

I nodded. Hm, we should sneak into the conference room to see what they actually are doing.' Kumajiro was eating his snack which consisted of pancakes and maple syrup "Kuma!" That is an awesome nickname! "hm? Oh me? Well, Canada he would invisible." Well that was a plain answer, but at least it was an answer. "Pochi!" He looked at me confused at frist. "Japan, would be telling Germany to stop shouting at Italy." That was very believable. I saw an army of cats "Greek cats!" they all sang "Greece would be sleeping! Can we get tuna~ tuna~ tuna~"Wouldn't it be obvious? He would be yelling stuff like 'I'm the hero!"The daycare door opened. Antonio,the personification of Spain, bringing in him pet bull "man it! I'm late!" he practically yelled out, then slammed the door

"Hello! What's your name? My name is the awesome Gilbird!" It was geting annoying saying that over and over again. "Amigo, I'm Bull. Sadly, I didn't get a name yet. You're Gilbird the pet of Gilbert, right?" I nodded. "Well, we were just about to spy on the countries. Wanna come? I promise we won't get in trouble! If you're one of those goodie pets, our goodies are Pochi, Hanatamago and Flying mint bunny.

I looked up, the vent! A brilliant and awesome idea by none other that the awesome Gilbird! I asked for Koa to unscrew the bolts of the vent with his super sharp claws, he did and we were able to get in, but bull was one of the good companions so he stayed behind. Flying mint bunny really wanted to know what England was like durign the meetings so it went along as well, it also helped some of the creatures that weren't able to fly up the vent.

After making several lefts and rights they saw the conference room vent then took turns looking through the little vent. Most of them were sadly wrong. The vent almost fell, but Flying mint bunny was able to catch it before it landed on the ground. Koa screwed the bolts back onto to conference room vent then made their way back to the daycare center, they had to rush because they saw the conference end and it would only take the countries five minutes to get back to the daycare center or an extra two minutes if they start fighting in the hall.

Luckily, we made it right on time! I told everyone to pretend sleep, but Mr, Puffin was asking for fish. Well, everyone was asking for something to eat. I'm hungry too, well then "iz zant zum zhud!" I will help you translate that 'I want some food!' at least I'm getting better, right?

* * *

**A/N : **so I think I'm continuing this because Gilbird told me to... I have been getting writers block lately and it would really help if you wrote a review as to what topic you peeps want me to make for the next chapter (or PM me either way works) So reviews are optional. Just for the fun of it you could add your own OC hetalia creature(s) if you want -

Name: (first name) (last name/optional)

Owner: (OC or canon)

Description: (what does your creature look like)

Extra: (type of creature, traits, etc.)


	3. China Town

So here are some of the requested creatures-

**Pookie - North Italy**

Italy's pet cat, she is a small brown cat that loves Italy a lot

**Ddraig - OC**

Draig is a Welsh dragon (sorry, I didn't have enough information on this creature; I guess I have to wing it) Ddraig is a male dragon with red scales, he has his moments, but almost everyone never wants to mess around with him since he could be very horrifying when angered.

**Long - China **

Long is China's boss. He is a Chinese dragon, that enjoys drawing faces on a hello kitty stuff toy, that belongs to China. Like most Chinese dragons he is friendly.

**Russiacat - Russia**

Russiacat is the pet one Russia, like his owner he has the long nose. He has dark brown fur, and fails at socializing, then ends up scary the person.

**Herr Stick - Germany **

Herr Stick is the pet dog of Germany, he loves wurst just like Germany

**Americamochi, Italymochi and Russiamochi - Estonia**

These mochi belong to Estonia, Americamochi and Russiamochi don't have good views of each other and usually stay away from each other. Americamochi acts silly that he usually mixes thing the other hand Italymochi minds his own business and usually asks for pasta. Instead he gets the usual food for a mochi, salad. Since it isn't English food he agrees to eat it.

* * *

**Mr. Puffin's P.O.V.**

Currently, I was holding onto the coat rack for my dear life. I hated going to the day care! It was horrible, having those other creatures around. My sharp claws failed to hold on any longer. "NO! You little idiot! I will never to back!" I yelled in my mafioso voice, Iceland put his hands to his hips "why not?" I glared at him "why?!" At that moment his older brother, Norway, came through the door with his troll. "Hello little brother, what's happening?" I could barely hear him since he had such a soft, quiet voice, but Iceland was able to hear. "Well, Mr. Puffin doesn't want to go to the daycare and we're getting late for the meeting!"

I was about to fly away, but a sleepy feeling made my drowsy and just plainly fall asleep

...

I woke up, in a stupid cage, looking around I saw Iceland carrying me. I looked forward to see the daycare door. Damn it! Troll and Norway put a stupid spell on me! "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you here" the Icelandic said sadly looking at me through the bars of the cage. I looked away "just get me some fish, got it?" I turned around to see him nod and take out a lunch box with cooked fish inside. We finally entered the room, there he put down my cage gently opening the cage door so I could go out. He placed the fish next to me "I'll pick you up-" I didn't even listen to what he was saying since I barely cared "yeah, yeah just go!" I said while eating the fish. He sighed then left with his brother. That little idiot! "Come back here!" It was too late, he was gone and now I'm all alone-

I saw two dragons! Three globs of white unknown creatures, two looking angrily at each other while one was just eating salad, minding his own business. "Hey! You!, I pointed at the Chinese dragon with my wing, "what's your name?" He was holding a hello kitty stuffed toy, what a manly dragon "me? Well, my name is Long the boss of Wang Yao also known as China to you.

I pointed at the other dragon that had red scales. He looked at me with fierce eyes, but that didn't make me back down and get scared "I'm Ddraig, a Welsh dragon." What is me was he familiar, was it when I was flying around? "Did I see you somewhere before?" He nodded "were you flying over Wales? I'm the dragon on the flag." No wonder I flew over that place while I was lost. I flew over to the globs "who are you guys? Are you just here for the day? Who's your owner?"

Since the other two were fighting, actually one was bleeding, the one with the glasses. The other finished eating, he had a curl and both eyes closed "ciao! Well, Estonio said it was late to drop us off at the mochi daycare center so he brought us here." Is it me or is there too much daycare centers "what's that?" He smiled "well, it's a place where there are more of us mochi's." I pointed at the two fighting "who are they?" The Italian mochi turned around "oh that's Americamochi he has the glasses the other is Russiamochi he's the one with the scarf."

The door opened revealing North Italy and Russia, both of them were holding cats. Italy rubbed his cheek against his cat "bye Pookie. I'll be back really soon, okay!" Pookie didn't seem to care, she just jumped out of his reach. Russia was holding his pet "be good Russiacat" the cat nodded then did the same action Pookie did. Behind them was Germany holding a chained leash, he was dropping off his pet dog "be good then I'll get you more wurst, okay?" Herr stick nodded then wagged his tail.

They looked at their pets with one last glance then left. Finally the rest of the other creatures came. Flying mint bunny flew over to Long then sat on his head. "Could we ride on your back, please? Oh, could visit some places in China?" he nodded. Going through the roof he made his way to China. I flew along, Ddraig was too sleepy to come along. Herr stick secretly went to a corner then chewed on a bone.

I had to admit Long was pretty fast, but oddly Gilbird was faster and arrived in China before him. "Kesese! I'm faster!" he chirped. Troll smiled "well you guys didn't have to fly, I could've used magic to teleport us here!" Gilbird fainted probably because lack of oxygen to the brain. Hanatamago looked petrified "oh my gosh! What would happen when the nations find out we went to, China!?" she yelled. Pochi smiled "well, being good doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" Hanatamago nodded "I have to agree with you on than."

Somehow Greece's cats came along. "is there tuna here?" Long flew up then looked left and right "hm, you could go to Japan's house, he has a lot of salted tuna at his place." Pierre chirped "hey, let's go to the great wall! It'll be so cool, non?" Everyone nodded. "Well, turn around. We all turned around to see the Great Wall. Tony looked at the wall "isn't this China's vital-" I smacked a wing over his then whispered "don't say his vital , you know what, when Pierre is present. He would tell France, then god knows what would happen to poor Mr. China." Tony looked at Pierre then whispered back to me "his he like the messenger for France?" I nodded then he ate a burger and a soda.

Long showed us around. Along the way we got hungry then started looking for a place to eat. Luckily, China was full of places to eat, actually there was Chinese resturants. Long had our meals free, since he was Mr. China's boss after all. We all got our fortune cookies then read then aloud to each other.

"Keep flying on and you will just shoot for the sky, eh... that doesn't sound like a fortune" Flying mint bunny said slouching in her seat.

"You will catch no fish tomorrow, when you go to the river." I sighed, forget about that picnic tomorrow then, I'll just tell Iceland.

"There are people talking behind your back" Gilbird turned around and saw a few people talking at the other table behind them "zoo zitze zathezic zepal!" I guess he was saying 'you little pathetic people.'

"There will be no treats in the biscuit jar" Hanatamago made a poker face, still looking at the little piece of paper from the fortune cookie.

"mine's blank..." Pookie looked at it then turned it over "oh, there will be a surprise in the future."

"Russia is working with Germany to make cars, da?" I nodded at Russiacat "I think we all know that..." He shook his head "no it says it here." He handed me the little piece of paper.

"You will eliminate the best wizards" Troll made a troll face.

"In the near future there will be a pancake bakery next door" Kumajirou got up from his seat, went outside, looked next door, opened the door next door, held pancakes then came back inside the Chinese restaurant with the rest of us.

"one day all the salmon and tuna in the whole entire world will disappear, then come back the next day." Pochi simply started at it "arf..."

"There is more wurst in the fridge" Herr stick smiled "I knew he was lying when he said that is all ran out yesterday."

"The fighting will cease" Italy mochi said, he looked at the two other mochis "thank goodness."

"You will become a spy, but I am already non?" We all nodded he really was France's spy.

"The produce of hamburgers will come to an end because of mad cow disease, not if I can help it" Tony said crossing his arms.

"STOP ASKING FOR TUNA!" Greece's cats stared at it confusedly, tilting their head a little in the same direction.

We exited the building, then saw the horizon. China is truly was where the sun sets. We looked at it in awe then finally came back to realization. "Oh, man! We have to get back!" Long shouted. He flew us over to the daycare center, wait... "WAIT WE FORGOT THE GLOB MOCHIS!" I shouted. We had to go back to China, I grabbed the mochis then boarded Long's back.

We went through the hole in the roof then landed on the carpet floor. It was a bit early so we had time to fix the ceiling. All the nations could be heard outside.

"big bro? Brother dear?" "No, no, no! Leave me alone!"

"Haha! The hero is always right! That's why I'm right!"

"ve? Germany? Why are you here?" "I dropped off my pet dog, I'm going to buy him some wurst after this."

"Ha! Beat that, frog!" "hmph!"

"zzz"

"Hello, da? China" "Where did you come from, aru?!"

They entered, our stomachs were full so we looked fat. We were tired. Herr Stick didn't seem tired, he walked over to me then asked me a favor. I flew over to Germany "Herr Stick wants his wurst." With my mafioso it sounded like I was making some sort of evil deal with him. He nodded "let's go to the grocery store, Herr Stick."

When everyone left it was only me and Iceland "cancel the picnic."

* * *

**A/N : **the request for making a hetalia creature is still open, just go to the second chapter. This was a fast chapter wasn't it? (I think...)


	4. Jurassic Period

**Huntress - Solomon Islands / Fate Ramos**

Name : Huntress

Owner : Fate Ramos/ Solomon Islands

Description : a winged ocelot

Extra : Is very quiet,but has quite a temper if mad and could turn human at will

(Human form : Age-12,H/C:White,E/C-one yellow eye and one violet eye,S/C-pale,)

* * *

**Baku - Philippines **

Baku is a male Filipino dragon, sea serpent. Though he is blamed for eclipses. His

* * *

**Hanatamago's P.O.V.**

I looked around, Finland put me in a horrible cage! Just because of the new rules in the new rule 'Put all dogs on a leash or cage.' What a horrible rule! Us dogs are the companions of man, as some person quoted. We dogs only attack when necessary, when we feel threaten and-

We were in the daycare, my best friends were quietly waiting just in front of the door for me to get out of my 'prison.' Finland placed my cage down then unlocked the locks "I have to go now, I'll be back after the meeting." With that he left with Sweden, who was just waiting outside near the door in the hallway. The door closed quietly, through the window I could see him waving for bye.

I looked at Flying mint bunny and Pochi just sitting down "so, you were late today." Minty, my nickname for Flying mint bunny said crossing her arms and turning away making me only see her back

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Not good enough!" she said still facing the other way

"B-but-" was she really angry?

She turned around "ha! I tricked you! It's okay I forgive you. I'm not sure Pochi did." she whispered the last part. Pochi barked "hey! I heard that! I was never angry at you Hana and if I were, I would forgive you."

I heard Gilbird yell "meeting!" from his place, in front of everyone. Since no one heard him he yelled in an annoying voice "MEETING!" Everyone looked at him sitting and waiting for him to say something important or a topic for the meeting today.

"Well, we have to solve a question of mine, How was it when dinosaurs were still alive?" everyone started to banter about the time when dinosaurs were alive and telling their opinions. Pookie had a cat like grin "hey! We shouldn't just talk about it, we should explore it!" From my own opinion she had no clue as to how to get there. Almost everyone asked.

"How?" we sounded like it was on cue and we were those groups of people in the movies or from the drama club.

She smiled "well, that's easy! We go steal the wand from England since Italy always says he drops it while fighting France so we need to find it. Since we can't really go altogether only three will go!" Everyone backed away, "well then Hanatamago, Gilbird and myself."

Why did she have to say my name?! "Why me?" I asked.

Pookie walked in front of me "you're in the group because you could snoop around with Gilbird."

I sighed "how will we get out of here? The AC is on." Pookie sat then pondered about how, "you just gave me the right idea!" What exactly was she thinking about, please don't say- "we're going through the vent! And through the AC!" Oh no! I am not risking my life to see dinosaurs!

Before I could run away Mr. Puffin brung me inside the AC. In my mind I wanted to bite his wings off. "NO! BRING ME DOWN! NOW!" Gilbird flew in, I knew if I asked him to bring me down he would eventually make me fall or drop me.

Mr. Puffin then carried Pookie up. She oddly had on of those bandana's. "Let's go!" she ran towards the meeting room direction. Gilbird and I followed her. She stopped and we almost bumped into her. I looked forward to see the AC fan. She jumped through without getting hit. Gilbird simply flew through with his fast speed. "Hurry up Hana!" They waved from the other side. I ran through, closing my eyes. I heard the fan stop. "Am I dead?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Seeing the fan stop moving. I ran through, "I'm really alive!" We continued to find the meeting room vent. We passed several then I heard "wife," through one of the vents.

"Hey, guys! The meeting id here!" We picked up the vent placing it away. Pookie smiled then patted my back with her paw "good work!" Pookie took out a rope out of nowhere then tied it onto something, then slid down after her I went.

We searched the ground for the wand. Then I climbed the meeting table, in front of my face, was the wand. I took it handing it over to Gilbird to place in the vent.

Pookie was nearing North Italy, oh no. She extended her paw to the Italian, but I pushed her out of the way. "Pookie?" Pookie smiled opening her mouth to say something, until I smacked my paw over her mouth.

I started to climb the rope, struggling because a certain SOMEONE wants to go to Italy.

Once inside the vent we headed back to the daycare. Gilbird gave the wand to Flying mint bunny. She waved it then she disappeared then each of us one by one.

We were now in the Jurassic period. Around us were huge reptiles, almost about to stomp on us.

i screamed "AHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, HERE AND NOW! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF OUR OWNERS CAN'T FIND US?!"

I felt a pang of horror fill me. My breathing becoming even more heavier. I felt a paw on my shoulder, so I turned around horrified and kinda angry.

I saw a ocelot with- what was that- wings?! It smiled "hello... You are on the Solomon islands. Do you want a tour? Oh, right, my name is Huntress..."

She was a bit like Sweden, quiet.

The ground was moist, the climate, humid.

Anyway this was the Solomon Islands, in South America. I didn't expect it to be snowing here.

Sighing from the heat I passed out, "I. Need. W-water." I felt a pair of hands pick me up and giggle. I felt water on my face, immediately making me shoot up from my lay position. It was a girl around the age of 12 with white hair and two different colored eyes.

It was Huntress, she was able to turn into a person.

It was almost night fall, we had no care in the world.

"zho? Vat are ve vaiting for? Let's explore!"

Flying mint bunny flew her way to the moon, but a serpent-like creature covered it, making her stop mid-way.

The only light now was the light of the stars.

And of course, we screamed and shouted, since the star light wasn't enough light. I swore I saw a head on the moon. Too bad, we continued to scream, panic, whimper and shout. Until a creature moved away from the moon and headed straight for us.

With my survival instincts I did what any dog would do when seeing an unidentified creature flying my direction, "AHHH! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER, EVER CAME HERE! GIVE ME THE WAND!" Taking the wand from the person welding it, I threw it at the creature, making it fall into the water.

"WE'RE NEVER EVER GOING BACK! OUR LAST SURVIVAL TOOL FELL INTO THE OCEAN! AND-"

"Oh, my gosh be quiet!" Huntress yelled

Troll made a serious expression "I sense magical energy from this 'thing', hide behind me. I might be able to defend us for a short while." Troll made a green magical defense barrier. Then-

BAM!

It slammed into the barrier. The didn't end there, it's extremely huge jaws filled with sharp teeth stabbed into the barrier, making Troll flinch at the sudden powerful force.

Kumajirou just sat and took off a backpack that I didn't even know was on, he took out a jar of maple and a box of mini pancakes to snack on. At least the cats aren't here to sing.

Flying mint bunny helped Troll keep the barrier up since she was also a magical creature. A few seconds later the barrier broke making us totally exposed to harm.

The serpent smiled then made its way to me. I closed both my eyes ready for the incoming slash, but it oddly never came.

It was holding out the wand I hit it with, "take it! Didn't you scream about losing it? So? What are you waiting for ?"

"Thank you..."

Pochi and Flying Mint Bunny patted my back, with peripheral vision I saw them trying to hold back a laugh.

"peep, peep? You aren't going to kill us?"

"Well, did you see me gobble up one of your friends?"

"yes, I could hear an 'awesome' and 'kesese' from your stomach."

The serpent opened its mouth to let Gilbird out that told us that he wanted to 'explore' the magic serpent.

"Well, in your time it's getting pretty late. By the way, the names' Baku the bakunawa!"

Huntress stayed quiet, but waved a farewell.

Flying mint bunny lifted the wand, but only a spark flew off the tip "oh no, the magic energy is jammed."

Baku saw this then used his magical energy to bring us back through the time period we were from.

Behind us were Baku and Huntress that accidentally came along by the spell.

Outside I could hear:

"kuya, England! If you find my pet Bakunawa could you please tell me!"

Baku's eyes lit up "Phily..." I think that was his nickname for Miss. Philippines.

"Hey! I can't find Huntress anywhere!"

Once the nations came in Solomonlayed her eyes on Huntress and picked her up.

Philippines had her arms outstretched waiting for Baku to fly over. She was tackled to the ground.

I smiled and headed to Finland and Sweden.

"Hana, why is your fur so dirty?! I guess you need another bath!"

I have risked my life through the Jurassic period and I'm not going down without a fight!

I ran out the door with Finland yelling my name.

* * *

**A/N : **Hi! I might not update that much... Thanks for reading!


End file.
